clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Messages
Messages were special messages in Club Penguin and were received by the agent from agents of the EPF. Most of them were about System Defender, but later, some of them contained new intel from Gary, EPF agents or the villains (Herbert, Klutzy or Protobot.) List of Messages 2011 January 14 G''' - Red alert! The EPF is under attack! All agents - report to the system scanner in the Command Room immediately. This is not a drill! January 16 '''Director - Our enemy has been identified. Ultimate Protobot, destroyed in 2008, has returned. Be on alert. It is considered to be extremely dangerous. January 17 Protobot - Attention EPF. Surrender your computer mainframe. I need it's parts to repair my core circuits. Comply, or face destruction. January 23 G''' - Agents - make sure to check out the new Tech class gear I finished last week. Tech agents are the EPF's computer experts. I'll have more info soon. January 26 '''Director - No new incidents of Protobot's activity have been reported. Remain on alert - we believe it was not working alone. January 27 Dot - Update: the newspaper source that revealed us was not the Protobot. I'm sure of it. Whoever it was already knew about us. Still investigating. January 28 Jet Pack Guy - RED ALERT! We're under attack! We need to get to the System Defender, pronto! January 31 Herbert P Bear - Hello, Error Prone Fumblers! Did you miss me? I see you've already met my latest reinvention: Ultimate Protobot! Stay tuned, there's more to come. February 2 G''' - Agents, I forgot to mention: I updated the System Defender last week! Now in an emergency, you can earn medals for defending the EPF. February 3 '''Herbert P Bear - Hello again, Endlessly Pathetic Fools! Figured out what I'm up to yet? Don't worry, I'm out of popcorn... But I may be 'bugging' you again soon February 5 Rookie - Hey everyone! I have a theory - I think Herbert and Protobot may have helpers! Something with a tire... Maybe some kind of evil wheel barrow? '' February 9 '''Director' - Stay sharp agents. We suspect Herbert and Protobot haven't given up their assault on System Defender. Be ready for anything. '' February 10 '''Dot' - Everyone get to HQ immediately! We're under attack! I'm detecting multiple enemy signals in System Defender - let's move! February 13 Herbert P Bear - Hello Easily Perturbed Fowl! Seems your system is well defended. So this week I'm trying something else. Just a minor test of your skills. MWA HA HA! February 16 G''' - Transmitting to all frequencies. Herbert - why are you attacking us? We thought you had changed your ways. You helped us save the island once! '''Herbert P Bear - Tick tock agents. I've left you a special surprise somewhere. I don't mean to 'box' you in, but if I were you, I'd hurry up and find it... February 18 Herbert P Bear - I helped you, but that doesn't mean we're friends. Warm up the island, end your noisy parties and maybe I'll consider adding you to my buddy list. February 21 Director - Herbert - you will need to try harder if you want to scratch the EPF. Our agents are incredibly skilled, and prepared for anything. February 23 Protobot - Attention EPF. The polar bear and I have only begun our master plan. Once I have my core circuits, we will crush you. Resistance is pointless. February 24 Rookie - AHH! Help! System Defender! Alert! Attacking! Bugs! Red Alert! All hand on deck! Scramble! Move in! Hurry! Gadzooks! February 27 Klutzy - Click clicky click click, D= Click clickety click click click, Q_Q Click click ka-click! ^_^ February 28 Rookie - Umm... Right back at ya, Klutzy. I think. March 1 Jet Pack Guy - Yo everyone - I've been investigating some unusual computer activity. I've given my report to G - look for new orders soon. March 4 G''' - ''Good work this week agents. We can now track some of Herbert and Protobot's secret messages. Stay on alert. March 6 '''G - Herbert said he needed the Wheelbot's design. He might be building more, I've prepared a new anti-robot defense cannon just in case. March 8 Herbert - Hello, my Exceptionally Putrid Foes! This week I've got a special 'little' treat for you. Actually, I've got a few hundred of them... March 10 Herbert - Dash it all! You agents are becoming a nuisance. Shouldn't you be busy waddling around and making friend or something? March 11 G''' - Be careful this week not to tip off Herbert about the hidden message we found. Rookie - please be extra careful. Don't worry, this channel is secure. March 12 '''Rookie - You can count on me! I haven't given away any classified information for weeks! March 14 Dot - Heads up - I was disguised as a soccer ball at the Stadium, and I saw a crab rushing around. I suggest we investigate. March 16 Director - Agents, make sure you complete your Field-Ops quickly this week. We may have discovered some unsettling information about Herbert's accomplices. March 18 G''' - We've discovered an important clue in Herbert's plans. He may have more crab accomplices working for him than just Klutzy. More info soon. March 20 '''Protobot - Attention EPF. As of now, I am jamming all communication frequencies, Without it, your destruction is assured. March 21 G''' - Protobot’s jammin---$#(SG(GG(#SZ(!&#(*RH$AA#S#GTGG&@HPB!$KTC&:*B&B@----ERROR – SIGNAL LOST. March 22 '''Director - Agents, Protob---- PTTF!#&NSHBT$&*#SBP@$&$#&DJKD@$GB/SB/PK/F$&*-----ERROR – SIGNAL LOST. March 26 Protobot - Impossible. You had only 0.1 chance of stopping my signal. The polar bear's calculating were incorrect. Retreating for now. March 27 Herbert P Bear - Stop calling me polar bear, you Ultimate Pea-brain 10,000! March 28 G''' - All communication systems have returned to normal. Great work everyone! March 31 '''Rookie - Update - hey everyone! G and the Director have given me orders to work on learning to translate crab. Hope to see you at the party! April 5 G''' - I've received reports of a suspicious crab in the Puffle Launch game in the Pet Shop. We may need to investigate. April 6 '''Jet Pack Guy - Took a look into this crab guy in Puffle Launch. Spotted him, but he got away. All I know for sure is that it's NOT Klutzy. April 9 Dot - Hey everyone. G and I have been working on a major surprise that's coming soon. Here's a hint - start saving your medals. April 11 Rookie - I've translated part of a crab message! It said, "Keep cutting fishing lines. Keep tapping on glass. Keep taking Puffle'Os." Weird, huh? April 12 Jet Pack Guy - That’s bad news. That means EVERY crab on the island is now a suspect in our investigation. April 13 G''' - A new party will be announced in this week's newspaper. This is the info Herbert is waiting for. Stand by for orders. April 15 '''Director - Attention agents. Complete Field-Ops as soon as possible this week. A signal has been found, and we need more agents to verify its message. April 17 G''' - All agents - we have confirmed that Protobot and Herbert are going to attack the Earth Day Party. They must not succeed! Orders soon. April 18 '''Rookie - *Open message - all channels* Herbert! Are you really going to help destroy the environment??? Why would you do something like that? April 19 Jet Pack Guy - *Closed message - channel secure* Rookie, you can't reveal stuff like that! Now Herbert knows we know his plan! April 20 Herbert P Bear - So you know Protobot’s plan eh? The plan I’d have to be CRAZY to support? You Environment Protecting Fools better keep an eye on the trees. April 21 G''' - *Closed message - channel secure* Hmm... I think Herbert was warning us. Put all Earth Day Party trees under surveilance. Be ready. April 25 '''Herbert P Bear - Curse you fowl fools! How did you EVER figure Protobot's 'brilliant' plan? You must think you're 'smarter' than he is. April 26 Protobot - Error. Probability of Elite Agents calculating attack: 0 percent. Wheelbot destroyed. Retreating for now. April 27 Dot - Great work everyone! I'm seriously proud of you. FYI - tomorrow I'm introducing a new class: the Stealth Class! More info soon. April 30 G''' - Herbert and Protobot have gone quiet again. This is a good opportunity to prepare. Next week, I’ll start by explaining more about classes. May 1 '''G - The agent classes each represent a specialized role in the EPF. Each class brings different strengths and skills to their squad. G''' - Tactical agents are experts of snowball combat. They are heavily armored, and solve problems head-on with as much action as possible. May 2 '''G - Tech agents are gadget-geniuses and computer experts. They solve problems with intellect, and are most powerful in front of a computer. G''' - Stealth agents are masters of disguise. They solve problems by waiting and watching for the right time to act. They are very secretive. May 3 '''G - Comm Agents are experts in intel and recon. They solve problems with information and diplomacy. They are excellent leaders. May 5 Rookie - Whoa! Have any other agents done this week's Field-Op? If not, make sure to write down the message. I'm trying to figure out what it says... May 6 Jet Pack Guy - Hmm… I don’t trust this message from Herbert. We’ve tried working with him before, and he has not proven trustworthy. May 7 Dot - That’s true JPG, but I think Herbert has realized how dangerous Protobot is. If he’s willing to help us, I say we accept. May 8 Director - Protobot must be taken offline at all costs. We must act before it has a chance to finish rebuilding itself. That time is now. May 9 G''' - '' *Closed message – channel secure from Protobot* Alright Herbert. We decoded your message. What is your proposal for taking care of Protobot?'' May 10 '''Herbert P Bear - About time you made a GOOD decision. I'm sending you Protobot's location now. You DO remember how to use those fancy defense cannons, right? '' May 12 '''Jet Pack Guy' - Finished a fly-by of the site north of the Cove. There may still be Test Bots active down there. No telling if Protobot’s offline. May 13 Protobot - BZZZK, Calculations complete: The only way the EPF could have known our location was if the polar bear told them. Correct? May 14 Herbert P Bear - That’s right, you mechanical menace! I should never have rebuilt you! I want to DEFEAT the Elite Penguin Fools, not destroy them! May 15 Protobot - Reclassifying – polar bear is now our enemy. System damage unrepairable. Retreating until new engineer can be located. BZZZZK Herbert P Bear - Mwa ha ha! All too easy! Now that Proto-bumbler is out of the way, I can begin my NEW plan. Prepare “ye fools” for I “cometh” soon. May 16 Jet Pack Guy - Yo, I KNEW we couldn't trust you Herbert! I dare you to show your face at the Medieval Party - we're ready for you anytime, anyplace! May 17 Herbert P Bear - Temper temper, Jet Pack George. May 20 Rookie - Everything looks clean to me so far. Except the puffle pens - they're a bit smelly. But no suspicious-smelly. Just regular smelly. May 21 Dot - Disguised myself as a princess and staked out the Attic. No sign of Herbert. Gotta say, I much prefer my uniform to a princess gown. :P May 22 Jet Pack Guy - Found a suspicious device in the Cave, underground. Spoke to a few agents, and they found one too. No other sign of Herbert though. May 24 G''' - Hm... we're still not sure what Herbert is planning, and he hasn't sent any other messages. Agents, be on full alert this week. May 28 '''G - Still nothing. As far as our surveillance cameras go, we haven't seen anything else suspicious. Stay sharp, everyone. May 29 Rookie - Maybe Herbert decided not to do anything bad. The party ends tomorrow, and still no sign of him. Maybe he's a good guy now! May 31 G''' - RED ALERT! All agents report to the Everyday Phoning Facility immediately! We are under attack! This is not a drill! June 6 '''Dot - Attention agents: everything seems quiet on the EPF rooftop. I think Herbert gave up. Great work everyone! June 7 Herbert P Bear - GRR! You penguin have no idea how to build a proper bot! Your Hydra-bot broke down after being blown up only a few thousand times. CURSES! G''' - We did it! That means both Herbert and Protobot have been defeated. For the first time in a year, we have peace on the island. Well done! June 8 '''Director - All agents are ordered to rest and celebrate. Repair teams - move in. I'm temporarily suspending Field-Ops - everyone has earned a break. June 10 G''' - I have spoken with the Director, and Field-Ops will return later this month. For now everyone's orders are to enjoy Music Jam. June 13 '''G - I’m pleased to report that all damage from the Hydra–bot has been repaired. Excellent work everyone! June 15 G''' - According to my calculations, it's my fault that Herbert stole the Hydra-bot. I'm sorry everyone, I should have been more careful with it. June 17 '''Jet Pack Guy - Nah, it ain't your fault G. I shouldn't have lost my cool, and dared Herbert to attack us. It's my bad - I apologize. June 19 Director - Listen agents – if mistakes were made, we must learn from them and move on. That is why we are a force of agents. No one is perfect. June 24 G''' - Field-Ops will be returning soon. Since Herbert is hiding, we’ll assign weekly training-ops instead, so agents can continue earning medals. June 26 '''G- New Field Op Tomorrow. Each class lead will be running a training operaiton over the next few weeks. Check the Command Room for orders. August 5 Rookie - Hey everyone! It’s been super duper quiet recently. What’s going on? Anything new? August 6 G''' - Nothing to report. August 7 '''Rookie - Hey G, what's up with this party everyone's talking about? It says in the newspaper that you're helping arrange it? August 8 G''' - Just a little get together I'm helping out with. Nothing to report. August 15 '''Jet Pack Guy - So G, I was wondering, when are we going to hear more about that party you're planning? August 16 G''' - Check this week’s newspaper for more info. It’s a special edition – scented with fish oil. Don’t miss it. August 19 '''G - Temperature at Toughest Mountain has dropped by 115%. According to my calculations, that should be enough to put Herbert into hibernation. G''' - Attention agents: the Comm App is now secure. We're beginning Operation: Hibernation - our plan to capture Herbert. Orders soon. August 22 '''Director - CLASSIFIED: Using System Defender, we traced Herbert's location. We've blasted the area with cold air, which should make him hibernate. Director - ORDERS: We have a very narrow opportunity. We need a team to sneak past Herbert's security systems, and capture him before he wakes up. August 23 Director - This is a highly dangerous mission. Those who are willing, report to the Command Room on Aug 25 for Operation: Hibernation. August 24 Director - To ensure security, there will be no further messages. We are radio silent. Be resourceful. Be remarkable. Be ready. 2013 May 2 Rookie - So far I've met 150 robots!! So COOL. But they are NOT friendly. Like, for example, they are NOT going in for high fives. May 9 Jet Pack Guy - Report to the Command Room to check out Spy Drills - our new training terminal. Hone skills. Earn medals. Gear up. Enough said. May 16 G''' - Electromagnetic waves are normal. And I've collected some fascinating minerals! Now my Climatron 3000 is just picking up a rise in sub-zero moisture. We're in for a cold snap! 2015 May 14 '''G - Greetings new agents! I'm G, the gadget specialist and tech lead. May 21 Director - Agents. I organize missions and tell you what you need to know. I'm the Director. May 28 Jet Pack Guy - The name's Jet Pack Guy. Tactical lead. Stay sharp, recruit. June 11 Rookie - These training missions are SUPER tough. But don't worry. EPF agents always help each other! Now where do I put the belt...? June 18 Dot - The skills from the training missions will always be useful. Where do you think I learned how to make disguises out of anything? June 25 Director - The final training missions will show the meaning of our motto: Be Resourceful, Be Remarkable, Be Ready. July 1 Rookie - Phew, training was hard. Time to relax with a pizza, extra fish! July 9 Rookie - Hi, I'd like to order a pizza. Hello? Um, oops, wrong number! ...Do you think I could still get that pizza? July 16 Jet Pack Guy - Take good care of your equipment, agent. Jetpacks should be cleaned at least three times a day. July 23 G''' - I'll be in the lab today. Don't mind the explosions. July 29 '''Director - New rule, agents: No explosions in the evening. Some of us are trying to sleep. August 6 Dot - Just a heads up, I'll be Dot the Design Gal in the next Club Penguin Times. That's my new civilian cover! August 13 Jet Pack Guy - Looking for some tactical training? Go to the Lounge above the Dance Club. Take out that Melmonst! August 20 Director - Agents, do you own a puffle with spy skills? Bring any Elite Puffle Force candidates to the Puffle Park and put them through their paces. August 27 Dot - The Fashion Festival is on. I'm going to practice my disguise skills with those fashion challenges. You never know what a mission will require . September 4 Jet Pack Guy - A jet pack is the only fashion accessory an EPF agent needs. September 10 Rookie - Darn it! Turns out wearing a Herbert outfit in EPF headquarters is frowned upon. So much for my entry to the fashion challenge. Category:EPF